


Cover Art for 'Staple Item' by earlgreytea68

by missmuffin221



Category: Inception (2010)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 12:14:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6194773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missmuffin221/pseuds/missmuffin221





	Cover Art for 'Staple Item' by earlgreytea68

**Author's Note:**

  * For [earlgreytea68](https://archiveofourown.org/users/earlgreytea68/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Staple Item](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6193036) by [earlgreytea68](https://archiveofourown.org/users/earlgreytea68/pseuds/earlgreytea68). 



[](http://s328.photobucket.com/user/yawnyawn221/media/milk_zpsoeby2d8i.jpg.html)


End file.
